


The Limp Dicks

by baiku (KasMuna)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Flaccid Penis, M/M, Morning After, Other, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasMuna/pseuds/baiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two tumblr users at night, one doodles and the other gets creative by text. Limp dicks ensue, Starscream has to show off his junk in public due to an emergency, but at least he's getting something out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starscream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuorma-auto](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kuorma-auto).



Suddenly an alarm rang through the Decepticon base. Everyone had to leave their quarters  _immediately._ Lots of running, footsteps, engaging engines and so on.

The troops arranged in several groups to make sure the enemy would gain no tactical advantage anywhere. One group was located at the deck.

Everyone’s optics were— if not focused or staring— at least side-eyeing hard at a particular Seeker who was irritated by a way smaller amount than everyone expected from a mech missing their codpiece.   
If it wasn’t just an unusual occurrence, the alarm wasn’t specific and no one had anything else to do so they just… stared. But the equipment hanging out was quite spectacular.

Flaccid but still large, not gray or some other colour but mostly black. And judging by the several strangled sounds of onlining and forcefully shut down cooling fans, it was a pleasant sight in general.  
And o top of everything, any mech that wasn’t a jet or triplechanger was shorter than Starscream, allowing even better view.

Waiting for orders, everyone just stood there. The Air Commander included, moving around unnecessarily with his junk hanging out wasn’t exactly the best idea. Not when there’s sharp angles everywhere.

After a while of awkwardness, the Communications mech came to announce that the alarm was a malfunction but possible sabotage is investigated upon.  
Starscream showed is displeasure immediately, calling out how they didn’t even need to evacuate the rooms and this was unnecessary. Of course his main reason to be so disgruntled was that his interface equipment was bared, free for anyone to stare.

Not that he didn’t like the attention and visibly witnessing how a mech either grows insecure about themselves or starts lusting after him. Soundwave instructed everyone to return to their duties but his higher officer didn’t take none of that.  
Starscream stood in front of the shorter mech, staring him down. Instead of scattering, a few Decepticons stayed to watch and see how things develop.

Only a small downwards movement on Soundwave’s helm told about his gaze shifting. There was clearly a tension growing and it only resolved when the tape deck lift his hand to the limp spike, brushing onto it. Starscream reacted by nothing more than an asking expression and wings twitching ever so slightly.

"Inconvenience: will be compensated for," he nodded and gave the spike a single jerk before turning towards the exit. A smirk on his face, Starscream followed. 

The room was left with either very weirded out or very hot and bothered mechs. 


	2. Soundwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is continuation to what happened AFTER the inconvenience was compensated for. Soundwave wakes up somewhere else than his own quarters, spike hanging out and an enthusiastic partner in his company.

Clicking and whirring, an urge, or more like a system recommendation, to get some energon. A moment for Soundwave to boot up from recharge. As he usually does, he laid still until he was fully functional and aware of his surroundings. He recognized the berth not as his own and tilted his helm to the side.

A tall and proud Seeker at what was quickly recognized as nothing less than a vanity corner. Big mirror, shelves of inane ornaments like crowns and neatly folded capes and pictures of the Air Commander. Starscream’s quarters then.  
Soundwave sighed and sat up, the other Con in the room turning towards him with a crown on his head and a smirk on his lips.

Navy feet were shifted over the berth’s edge and the third-in-command looked over his superior’s frame, or mostly stared at the crooked crown. Starscream quickly set the headdress to sit straight on his helm and Soundwave thought of the situation more.  
There had been a party last evening… and it has been long enough from that for him to conclude that he has been indulging just as much as everyone else. Also the fact that he wasn’t at his own quarters.

"Not an early riser I see. Should we get you up?" Starscream’s tone, the line of his sight and suggestive rev made Soundwave immediately reconsider his priorities from "why am I here" to "what is he talking about". His mask was on, visor too so—

Oh! He’s been recharging with his spike out. How embarrassing, usually he always remembers to tuck it back in.because having it out was kind of dangerous.  
But judging by Starscream’s face, it was a pleasant sight. Soundwave recalled the incident of seeing Starscream’s spike hanging out. And not being the only one witnessing that.

"Is that a no? Oh, don’t tell me that your spike has been waiting all night for nothing. Would it rather like to cuddle? Need some example how to be ready for work right after waking up?" Starscream continued and ditched his crown, gracefully setting it to a shelf, probably it’s assigned place.  
The way that his companion referred to Soundwave’s spike instead of himself gave him an odd feeling. Yes, his spike would like to cuddle. Maybe.  It wasn’t that late nor early that he should already be running off to his duties.

"Negative: working ability just fine," he set up his vocal filter and watched the jet approach. Starscream leant onto him, knee placed on the berth and just a few inches away from the hanging cable. The optics behind his visor widened when light blue digits brushed over the spike’s upper side.

"Just fine sounds  **average** , do you want your performance to be average? Wouldn’t you  _love_ to make sure you  _please_  your Master the best you can?” Low cooing right next to Soundwave’s audial and a more firm touch on his limp cord made him nod almost immediately. Even though he had just gotten up and was hungry—

"Good. Would you like something to put in your mouth? I’m afraid we’re out of Energon cubes but I have an alternative."

That sold him. Soundwave bit his lips behind the faceplate and nodded, letting out a whine as his spike was stroked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: http://kuorma-auto.tumblr.com/post/91801334551/
> 
> Original post: http://baiku.tumblr.com/post/91921740040/  
> Please reblog from original

**Author's Note:**

> Ch.1 Inspiration: http://kuorma-auto.tumblr.com/post/91792881341/
> 
> Original post: http://baiku.tumblr.com/post/91800545580/  
> Please reblog from original


End file.
